


Mastery

by Therozpoz92



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Au in where jack joined the xiaolin dragons and has a power, Lots of Cliches, OC, i cant write but im doing it anyway, lots of fighting, original character x canon character, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therozpoz92/pseuds/Therozpoz92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Jack Spicer has joined the Xiaolin temple and discovered his power over Light. Nearly a year since Jack made the decision to join the Xiaolin side, he is still learning to control his powers. A reckless girl with the power over dark energy joined shortly after, and they seem to have more in common than meets the eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastery

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write but im doing it anyway. This is something I mess around with constantly and i will be total self insert cliche trash. 
> 
> Enjoy or not, it's here friends

”Hey… hey!” a voice cried out. It was echoed and distant. “come on, get up!”  
Ruji turned her head, the weight atop her made her feel like she was being crushed. Gravity worked against her and kept her pinned to the earth. “it's time to go!”

The most she could work out was a mumble, a barely audible curse to whoever shouted at her. The voice came at her like a blinding flash. “you need to get up!” it echoed, louder and louder until…

WHUMP!

“Augh…” Ruji groaned against her pillow. Her head was sandwiched between the pillow under her skull and the new one that had been gracelessly thrown at her. She almost wished the assailant had finished the job and simply smothered her. “If you don't get up, I won't help you with whatever Master Fung sticks you with for being late again,” Raimundo said to the groggy girl before he left the temple sleeping quarters.

Ruji angrily threw the pillow and blankets aside and sat up, an angry wincing glare cast to the ornate patterned window. She smoothed out her wildly messy bedhead, threw it into a ponytail, and quickly got dressed to head to the training grounds.

The area was set up perfectly for brawling. A small white building stood in the middle of a large squared grassy area. The building was meant to be a safe zone during duels and sparring, if someone's powers got out of control they could go inside to cool off. 

Outside, Master Fung had each of the dragons line up before him to listen to this trainings rules for the day. “Now that we are all present,” he started and threw a glance at Ruji, “we will begin today's training with stretches and a duel. You will be paired up to fight, and timed during the match.”

The air became uncomfortably tense for Jack at the mention of a duel. It had been six months since he discovered his control over light and the most weaponry he could get out of it was a small, concentrated beam of heat. He was much more partial to using his powers for constructive purpose instead of getting his ass handed to him during trainings. 

Having sensed his discomfort, Clay placed a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. “Don't worry so much, partner,” said Clay, “you'll do fine.”  
Jack met him with a receptive look, laced with doubt and appreciation. 

Master Fung paired the dragons off after a quick stretching session and begun their fights one pair at a time. He paired opposites with one another to make their fights more intricate and hard to solve, each pair had to over come each other's natural advantages and weakness. 

Clay and Raimundo fought quickly, Raimundo almost came to a tumble atop his cloud, but swept Clay and won their match. Kimiko and Omi fogged up the area with their fight, Kimiko’s strategic steam blinding won her match.

Jack and Ruji were next to duel. The two stood at opposites and stared each other down. Out of everyone there, those two had fought each other and everything else the hardest they could every time they battled, releasing their powers with no abandon. The dragons on the sideline knew this would be an interesting duel with those two on the field. 

With a wave of his hand, Master Fung began the duel. “Fight!”

Off like lightning, Jack immediately put up his elemental force field just barely in time for Ruji to crash into him with wild black thorns. It was a blur, a blink of an eye, and they were at each other's throats. Ruji ripped a hearty cry from her throat and used Jack's hard light illusion to her advantage. She broke through slightly and gripped his arm to fling him far away. A audible grunt escaped Jack's mouth when he hit the wall, quickly replaced with the sound of dark energy against his forcefield.

“Stop hiding behind your shield!” Ruji growled as she pressed her power further into Jack's light. “If I were Heylin, I could easily wear your power down!”  
Jack scowled at her and pushed his energy back into hers. “Well you aren't, and you wouldn't!” he hissed, “besides, I know you wouldn't hurt me,” he saw an opening at her left shoulder, “you'd cry about it for days!”

The somewhat insulted Ruji pushed at him and inadvertently made her weak point more available. Jack took the chance and struck a hot palm of his concentrated heat into her. She cried out and moved away, another opportunity for Jack to strike. Ruji fell to her back when Jack slashed at her with the light beam in his palm and moved in once more to strike his win.

Ruji reflexively kicked into his solar plexus and used his weight to fling him off of her and into the stone wall behind them. The dragons audibly gasped when Jack hit the wall hard enough to shake it. From there, Ruji pinned him hard, conjured thorny tendrils on each side of him. She smiled wickedly as she moved in, and Jack charged his power up in preparation to strike back. 

The two of them exploded in a mish mash of lights and shadows, loud yells came from each of them as they were flung away from each other in the blast. Jack and Ruji were bruised and scratched from the impact, and were still ready to fight. Master Fung stepped in to stop the brawl, timing it out before the two could hurt each other considerably. 

“That's enough!” said Master Fung. “Your time is up and you have tied for the third time this week.” he frowned at the two banged up teenagers. “Both of you must practice your self restraint. You fight as if you are killing your inner demons.”

Jack and Ruji looked away awkwardly. That would be partially true for both teens. Jack struggled with his self image of weakness and Ruji had a lot of pent up anger. The two could really use a vacation. It didn't help that once again, eyes were on them. Clay, Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko all looked their way with varying expressions. 

Thankfully, the newfound detection of a Shen Gong Wu broke the awkward standoff, and the six were off to brief their mission.

**Author's Note:**

> ow o  
> Keep on rolling


End file.
